Absolution
by Rabbit filler
Summary: Que pasaría si te enfrentaras al fin de los tiempos, el final de la vida como la conocemos... como seria tu reacción ante esto ¿te quebrarías al instante?... #Dip#Style#Bunny#Gregstophe#Creek Pensamientos y acciones porque al final todos buscamos la absolución a nuestros pecados


I-. Pensamientos de un ateo moribundo

Quizás Damien fuera el anticristo pero aun así el tenia sus preocupaciones ocultas bajo su actitud estoica y fría que ante varios lo hacían ser llamado "insensible" lo que tal vez podría ser algo cierto pero todo eso fue cambiando poco a poco cuando regreso a South Park a los 14 años, encontrándose de nuevo con Pip.

El rubio ingles era en varios aspectos el mismo muy parecido a como lo recordaba aunque con el tiempo se volvió una persona importante para el. Tal vez nunca se podría hacer que el cambiara su carácter pero no podía negar que el ojiazul con esa ternura y amabilidad que lo caracterizaba había logrado domar un poco el carácter arrogante, altanero y ateo del propio anticristo.

Su vida ahora era muy diferente con el, después de terminar la preparatoria en South Park ambos al igual que otros jóvenes del pueblo habían decido ir a estudiar en la universidad en Denver. La vieja casa de Pip fue puesta en venta al ser este el único propietario legal de esta y siendo un menor de edad tuvo que hacer varios trámites fiscales para venderla. Al vender la propiedad, consiguieron el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa pequeña en Denver pero muy acogedora para ambos aunque fue una despedida algo dolorosa para el rubio, el hecho de abandonar esa gran casa en la que vivió en soledad casi toda la infancia. Aceptaron sus diferencias, dejando la casa libre de algún objeto o articulo de cualquier índole religiosa exceptuando el collar de cruz invertida tan usual en la vestimenta del anticristo y un rosario de plata, única pertenencia con la que contaba el ingles de sus fallecidos padres. Ambos estudiaban y trabajaban para pagar los gastos que se presentaban. Pip estudiaba literatura y trabaja como camarero en un restaurante. El por su parte estudiaba economía y trabaja como almacenista en una tienda cerca de la universidad. Parecían una pareja de recién casados…

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado al pelinegro hace varios años acerca del fin del mundo, el con orgullo habría contestado "espero _que todos estos bastardos mortales sean torturados solo son una plaga"_ o algo parecido pero si le preguntaran ahora su respuesta seria completamente diferente. A sus actuales 19 años de edad, tenia una relación sentimental de tres años con Pip, lo valoraba demasiado y deseaba protegerlo.

Esa era la principal razón de su creciente preocupación, el lo sabia… los dias pasaban y el momento se acercaba lentamente, algo que ya estaba escrito en el tiempo y que muchos filósofos, teólogos y cualquier persona en algún momento de su vida se había cuestionado desde el inicio de la humanidad.

 _El fin del mundo, la tortura del final de la vida como la conocemos al igual que el juicio entre el cielo y el infierno, una batalla perdida_

Desde hace algún tiempo conocía este hecho, podría contar con los dedos de sus manos los meses, semanas, dias e incluso la hora exacta en la que esto ocurriría. Cada día en sus sueños podía ver pesadillas de ese futuro tan catastrófico, muertes, enfermedades, plagas, ultra violencia, un sinfín de armas de todo tipo, personas desesperadas sumadas a la histeria colectiva pero ningún rastro del ojiazul en ninguna de estas algo que lo daba un ligero alivio al igual que un poco de tristeza por un futuro tan incierto, buscando en ellas alguna manera de protegerlo… solo para terminar despertando agitado para comprobar que el rubio aun seguía durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado sin saber nada acerca de esto mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño de nuevo abrasándose a este como si esperara que nunca se fuera. No se imaginaba una vida sin el ojiazul aun cuando el fin fuera inminente por lo que intentaba guardar todos esos momentos juntos como recuerdos preciados. Algo tan simple como un abrazo con tintes de melancolía y falsa esperanza quizás podría tranquilizarlo por una noche.

El jamás había experimentado algo así un deseo de proteger a alguien que no fuera el mismo.

 _Dime como te sentirías si descubrieras que el final esta cerca y no puedes evitarlo, caerías en la locura o te suicidarías?_

Pip siempre iba a la iglesia ya sea por alguna misa en los domingos o para buscar un poco de tranquilidad y consuelo consigo mismo, eso era algo que Damien sabía perfectamente. Su pareja era un creyente fiel a Dios sin importar por todo lo que había pasado en su vida. El al contrario del rubio, era un completo ateo pero respetaba a su pareja por lo que lo esperaba fuera de la iglesia cuando este iba a rezar algunas oraciones. Tomando una hoja que cayo sobre su cabello proveniente del gran manzano que se alzaba afuera del recinto. Simple, pequeña y frágil por el frio invierno que comenzaba a aproximarse. No pudo evitar comparar la hoja con la fragilidad de la existencia mortal.

Siempre podía notar la gran fe que tenia en cada una de sus palabras cuando rezaba en forma de susurro y soltaba ligeros suspiros. Jamás lograría entender como los mortales se aferraban a creer en algo intangible que no podían ver o comprobar su existencia mientras buscaban en esto algún tipo de alivio en sus atormentadas vidas.

En esos momentos eran en los que Damien se sentía más miserable…

 _¿Cómo puedes guardar algo de esperanza en ti cuando la realidad te persigue?_

Siempre se pregunto cual seria la reacción de su pareja que se encontraba ignorante de un futuro simplemente disfrutando de la dicha del presente, el daría todo lo que fuera posible porque esto jamás cambiara pero por su propia posición en el infierno sabia que la Tierra estaba condenada. Incluso su propio nacimiento, la venida del anticristo al mundo era un presagio de todo esto. Pip se quedaría junto a el ante todo mientras observaba esta destrucción con los ojos sin ninguna fe o huiría y sucumbiría ante el propio caos, clamando por la ayuda de algún ente omnipresente, una gran incógnita para el.

-Damien, te encuentras bien?... menciono el rubio acercándose a el con una expresión pensativa. Hace algún tiempo que ya era consciente del extraño comportamiento del anticristo aunque este tratara de ocultárselo, actuaba como si se encontrara sumido en un mundo de oscuros pensamientos desoladores.

-si Pippers, todo esta bien… soltó intentando mantener un poco su actitud calmada de siempre. Quizás así tal vez se lograra engañar un poco así mismo.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en el sillón de la sala cubiertos con una simple frazada, viendo la película favorita de Pip " _Grandes Esperanzas"_. Era la noche de películas que hacían cada sábado donde veían algunas películas en la televisión o en DVD, una costumbre para intentar relajarse en fin de semana de sus trabajos y labores escolares.

Intentando ignorar la pregunta anterior, Damien abrazo a Pip por la cintura mientras intentaba tranquilizarse un poco esa noche. Pip solo decidió al igual que su pareja calmarse un poco y se recargo suavemente en el hombro derecho del pelinegro.

La película fue interrumpida inesperadamente para mostrar un poco de estática en el televisor hasta que rápidamente apareció un clip informativo de último momento. En la pantalla se veía un presentador gordo y calvo un tanto ansioso con unas hojas blancas con lo que parecían ser las noticias que intentaba presentar.

- _Como puede ser esto posible tiene que ser alguna jodida broma! … el presentador soltó esto furioso ante la cámara_

 _-Jerry, tranquilízate; la cámara ya esta grabando, no se como es que esta pasando todo esto o porque, pero deben saberlo los demás… se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de cámaras, intentando tranquilizar un poco al hombre_

 _\- Pero es que no, Clarice sin importar nada no pueden estar tocándonos los cojones de esa manera, esos bastardos de bata blanca deben hacer alguna estupidez… se escucharon algunas palabras en voz baja de la mujer que parecieron calmar al hombre lo suficiente para que pudiera leer la noticia._

 _El hombre adopto una postura seria aun con claros signos de furia ante la cámara y comenzó a hablar con una voz sumamente grave._

 _\- Nos ha llegado esta información de último momento a todos los medios de comunicación por lo que se ha interrumpido la señal; Les informamos que se ha descubierto…_

Damien solo pudo pensar en ese momento con Pip en sus brazos. "Ya ha iniciado"

" _Todo esta preparado para el evento principal, se escuchan los primeros truenos, el cielo y el infierno se abren imponentes ante la mirada del mortal, la canción del final de los tiempos será cantada por la séptima boca del demonio como un macabro acompañamiento ante tal escena sin ningún retorno a la paz y tranquilidad del pasado_ "

 _Hola, esta es la primera historia que escribo de esta serie, es una de mis favoritas al igual que la banda inglesa Muse … ya tenia esta idea en mente pero no tenia tiempo_

 _Los capítulos estarán inspirados en canciones la mayoría de estas del álbum "Absolution"_

 _Intentare subir capítulos en un plazo de 2 semanas , si esta historia tiene algo de aceptación, díganlo en los comentarios_


End file.
